


Will It Be the Same?

by Haziel_luz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Psychic Abilities, Secrets, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziel_luz/pseuds/Haziel_luz
Summary: Ella is your best friends since you were children, never went apart until you encouraged her to move to LA. You guys haven't seen each other for two years until Ella tried to get in touch with you. You somehow disappeared and was worried sick. Once you were found and better, Ella promised to make sure you never have to suffer in silence alone. Making you move in with her and now you are gonna be working with her. The thing is she never told her friends at work anything about you. She was waiting until you got better and moved in with her, but a rich playboy with devilish charms took the pleasure of meeting you first.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Ella Lopez, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	1. What happened?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story about Lucifer. Trying my best to make sure the characters seem right. Hope you all love it <3 <3 <3

_ “What do you mean you don’t know where she is!” Ella began panicking in her lab alone. She couldn’t even concentrate on her work that Decker needed. _

_ “I’m sorry sis. Our family has been looking around the block and her home. There was no trace of anything. Her phone was left behind along with her wallet. She's gone.” Her brother sighed over the phone. His voice seemed tired and guilty. Ella can’t blame him for trying. Ella put the phone away from her ear to calm her breathing and tears. _

_ “Okay. Thank you so much, and tell everyone that I love them. I’ll take it from here.” Ella hung up the phone and placed it on the table. She covered her face and hunched over the table with her elbows on it. She prayed that you were alive and well. Nothing scared her more than losing a long life friend that was basically her sister.  _

_ “Are you okay?” A familiar voice asked. Ella gasped and quickly put her head up, showing her teary eyes threatening to fall. _

_ “Ray-Ray?” Ella was shocked to see her ghost friend all of the sudden. “W-What are you doing here?” Ella turned around and used her shirt to wipe away the tears that were about to shed. Ray’s face turned concerned and took a step closer to put a hand on her shoulder. _

_ “I was gonna visit you to see how you were doing, and it looks like I came at the right time. What’s up with you?” Ray asks her and Ella looks up at her and tries to keep her composure. _

_ “(Y/n) disappeared, or more like kidnapped. I don’t know but something isn’t right and I’m so worried about her. I knew I shouldn’t have left her behind. I’ve been gone for two years and this happens.” Ella’s voice was broken and it made the secret angel sad as well. You were also a big part of her life and it was thanks to you that Ella finally left her corrupt family. You couldn’t even see or hear her, but it’s like you agreed to her opinion on the spot. If Ella couldn’t listen to her at the time, then she would listen to you. She even thought about letting you see her so that it can be the three of you. _

_ “Ella let’s calm down. We don’t know how she disappeared but we both know that she’s a good ass kicker. If anyone could get out of tough situations it would be her.” Ray reassured her while rubbing her arm. _

_ “That’s not gonna stop me from worrying. Can you find her? You're a ghost and maybe you can talk to some other spirits about where she’s been or something. Please..” Ella begged and held Ray’s hand tightly. It broke her angel heart to see a cheerful human so broken. She’s gonna find you one way or another, but she knows she can’t do it alone.  _

_ “I’ll go look for her, just keep calm and try not to break down in front of everyone. When I see her I’ll come back with an update. I promise that she’s gonna be alright Ella.” Ray calmly tells her with seriousness. Ella looks up at her ‘ghost’ friend, surprised but calmed down. _

_ “Thank you Ray-Ray.” Ella hugs Ray, surprising the angel guardian and a small smile tugs at her lips.  _

_ “No problem Els.” Ray hugs her back and smiles at her human friend. _

__

“Uh Els?” Ray appeared behind her with a nervous smile. Ella turned around quickly by the sound of Ray’s voice. She hasn’t seen her in six months and it was almost driving her crazy worried.

“Did you find her?!” Ella got close to her with so much hope in her eyes.

“Yea I found her and she’s alive but..” Ray fidgeted a bit and Ella’s face turned concerned. “She’s in a critical condition physically..the doctor says that she’ll be fine once she’s healed but her traumatic experience might change her mentally.” Ella puts both hands on her face and tries to hold back a sob. Ella’s reaction made Ray comfort her the best she could to see the good side of things.

“B-But! She won’t go crazy as in asylum crazy. She just won’t be as positive as she was before, and you remember how she was when she first met you. Once (Y/n) sees you again she will be back into her old self in no time.” Ray tries to give her reassurance and hope the best way she can on the spot. Ella sniffs and wipes her tears away, and composes herself.

“So who did this? And how did you get her into the hospital?” Ella’s face turned so serious that it could even make Ray’s devilish brother nervous.

“I was actually lucky to give a ‘ghost’ signal to your friend Maze. She helped out with everything and she’s even coming with one of the culprits as we speak. I honestly don’t know who did this to her. There were so many people involved..it was horrible. It’s best if (Y/n) tells you when she’s all better.” Ray explains her heartbroken friend. For the first time in six months, Ella gave a sigh of relief and a light hearted smile.

“Thank you so much Ray-Ray. I don’t know what I would do without you. You're such a good friend.” Ella hugs her again and Ray happily gives one back, finally relieved that (Y/n) is alive and hopefully gets better. Ray looks through the window and sees Lucifer with Chloe coming in closer to the lab.

“You got company, I gotta go. Bye Els!” Ray quickly disappears in front of her without giving her a chance to say goodbye.

“Well hello Miss Lopez- are you alright?” Lucifer stops in his tracks along with Chloe. Ella’s eyes were still red and the tears made a mark on her cheeks.

“Oh! Don’t worry these are happy tears. I recently solved some personal problems. What’s up?” Ella went back to her happy cheerful self while the two duo looked confused and concerned.

“W-well, we only came back to see if you found anything on the case-Are you sure you're okay? You know you can talk to me about anything.” Decker tried to take her case seriously but it became difficult if her optimistic friend suddenly had puffy eyes and tear stains.

“Come on now, who do I have to punish? Is it an ex?” Lucifer grins and Chloe rolls her eyes.

“I wish it was an ex. Guys I’m serious, I’m happy. You're so sweet to worry about me but things are actually turning around for the better. Come here, I got something for the case.” Ella reassured them with a genuine smile and went to the table. Lucifer and Decker looked at each other and back to Ella. They both know that there’s something strange that happened but they know better than to push. Even the devil himself will back off...for now.

Maze came strolling in the precinct with a smirk on her face. She dragged a guy who’s in a lot of trouble and will get her an amazing amount of cash. This guy is despicable and everyone of the detectives need to interrogate him for their cases. Yea he’s that deep into trouble. The guy keeps groaning in pain and calls for help to any of these officers. Maze pushed him onto the floor and placed her feet on top of his chest.

“Well Mazikeen, had a fun time hunting I see.” Lucifer walked away from Deckers desk towards the demon. Maze looked like a mess as well, but she didn’t care as long as the cash was good.

“This guy is one of my best work. He really kept things entertaining.” Maze smirks at the demon and ties his hands together.

“One of your best work? My, now I have to know what this man has done.” Lucifer looks intrigued at the man. There weren’t many criminals that made Maze so distraught and pleased.

“Is that Loy Huddson?” Chloe gets up to take a closer look at the man on the floor.

“Yeah, what about it?” Maze raises an eyebrow at her.

“He’s on our list for most wanted, the third one on the list. Everyone’s been looking for him everywhere. Maze how did you find him?” Chloe looks at her in bewilderment.

“I just had a hunch, a demon’s gotta keep her secrets too Decker.” Maze grins at Chloe and brings the man to his knees. “Now, how much do I get for this one?”

“You get about $500,000..” Chloe still looks shocked and Lucifer grins and applauds his demon.

“Well done Maze.” Lucifer observes as the officers take the man away and give Maze an envelope that holds the check for the money.

“Since the fun is over I’m gonna go put this baby in my card. First two rounds are on me tonight Decker.” Maze grins and walks away with the check.

“I’m not going out on a girls night out tonight!” Chloe tries to tell her from the distance.

“Great I’ll meet you there!” Maze gave a mischief grin while leaving.

“Looks you have a night off Detective.” Lucifer smiles at the workaholic woman. 

“You had something to do with this.” Chloe crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at the devil.

“Most definitely, come on now detective, we can’t keep these punishments waiting.” Lucifer starts walking out of the precinct despite Chloe’s protest the night off and lectures about the punishment.

A taxi cab stops by infront an apartment building and Ella stands there with excitement and anticipation. She’s been waiting six more months to finally see her friend. Ella has left LA for a week to see you in the hospital during the last six months but she can’t help but jump a bit knowing that you're moving in with her. She promised herself that she will be there for you no matter what, and this time you won’t suffer alone in silence. Ella squealed and ran to the taxi cab, opening the door to pull you out of it and hug you so tight.

“Whoa Ella! Jumping me already?” You laughed and hugged her back just as tightly. You were just happy to be back, even more happier that you're gonna be living with you life long friend.

“I just couldn’t wait, oh! I’m taking you with me to my job in three hours to show you how things work around there.” Ella let’s go with one arm to check her watch.

“Looks like I missed a year of work.” You chuckled and Ella lets go of you and gives you her brightest smile. 

“Don’t sweat it, I had my brother mail all of your things over and I saved up some money to put in your card. You only had $300 in it.” Ella smiled proudly as if she was right on schedule. Your face softened and hugged her again.

“Oh Ella you didn’t have to put money in my card, I could’ve made my own money.” You pulled away from the hug and she handed you your wallet and phone.

“Nah, I wanted to give you a boost on your new life, if things are gonna be different I want it to be a good different.” Ella smiled and you swear you couldn’t understand how you deserved an amazing friend.

“Thank you Ella, this means a lot.” You smiled and carried the duffle bag with you while following her inside the apartment.

The apartment seemed comfortable and with the amount of money she gains, she’s really more of a simple person. Others would’ve gone crazy with it. It’s beautiful and full of life, just like her, which made you smile.

“So how do you like the crib?” Ella gestures to the whole apartment with a proud smile.

“It’s perfect Els.” You giggled and followed her to your room. You placed your duffle bag on your bed and sat on the soft and comfortable mattress. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower. Wanna go cruise around for a while and get something to eat?” Ella smiled at your relaxed body gesture. Maybe Ray-Ray is right, things could go back to normal.

“Yea sure, I’m gonna take a short nap so wake me up when you're done.” You smiled at her and laid on your bed comfortably.

“Alrighty, I’ll be back for you miss.” Ella winks at you and leaves the room. She closes the door on the way out and you smile to yourself. Things will get better. You closed your eyes and went to sleep. You were so sleepy that you haven’t noticed someone knocking on the door.

“Ms.Lopez? Are you in there?” Lucifer tries to be patient but his situation is just eating him. He easily picked the lock and went inside. He looks around her new apartment and looks at the picture on the shelf. It was a picture of Ella and another woman he’s never seen before. She hasn’t mentioned anyone other than her family.

“Keeping secrets?” Lucifer puts the picture back and proceeds into the hallway. He opens the first door he sees and sees a woman asleep on the bed. The same woman in the photo.

“Well hello, I wonder what makes you more special than her family.” Lucifer steps closer to her, making sure not to wake her up. He see’s how peaceful she looks while she’s dreaming. He gets closer to her and kneels down in front of her. Observing her face and body gesture, something seems to make him drawn to her. Her head moves slightly making her hair move to each side, showing the back of her neck. There's a weird mark on it and Lucifer frowns lightly at it. Lifting his finger to gently graze behind her neck. “What is your story, darling?” He whispers gently to her as if she’s listening.

“Lucifer what are you doing?” Ella was at the doorway with her arms across her chest with a disappointed look. Lucifer quickly stands up and turns around towards Ella.

“I’ve tried knocking but this is important.” He tries to explain and turns to you then back at Ella. “But I have to say Ms. Lopez, I’ve always thought you were an open book.” Lucifer grins and Ella grabs his arm to pull him in the living room.

“Her name is (Y/n).She’s a long life friend, basically like a sister to me. I was gonna introduce you guys to her in two hours. Now, what is it that’s so important?” Ella sighed and looked at the trouble maker impatiently. 

“The detective has been really snappy with me lately. Don’t get me wrong, I love her snappy side on the occasion but this seems different. You see, I’ve done nothing wrong and I was wondering if you can help me.” Lucifer smooths his suit and sits on the couch. The optimistic scientist can’t help but feel bad for her troublesome friend. The truth is that if he wasn’t interested in Chloe then he would’ve introduced you to him. Ella hasn’t been able to talk to Chloe about her problems with Lucifer.

“I can see what’s going on, but try not to break into my place again dude. I have company now and God knows she’s a hell of a fighter.” Ella grins about your reaction if Lucifer got to wake you up.

“Not again with his name.” Lucifer sighed and leaned back on the couch.

“Hey Ella, are we leaving now-” You stopped right in your tracks when you saw a guest on the couch. “Oh, I didn’t know you had company, do you need a moment.” You looked back at her and the stranger.

“No, this is actually one of the people you're gonna see at the precinct, he’s-” Ella was interrupted when Lucifer stood from the couch and walked towards you.

“Lucifer Morningstar, darling. Nice to meet you, (Y/n) correct?” Lucifer gently holds your hand and kisses it gently. You raise an eyebrow and pull your hand away.

“Yeah it is. Nice to meet you Mr.Morningstar.” You said politely, you couldn’t help but feel that this guy is trouble. 

“Great! Since you both met, I wanna take (Y/n) out for lunch before I get to show her the precinct. Lucifer you should get going, I know there's a case wanting to be solved.” Ella went by your side and linked her arms with yours, dragging you to the front door.

“Nonsense, I’ll join, the detective can wait a little longer.” Lucifer smiles and tries to follow the both of you. Right when Ella was gonna open her car door, her phone rings. She sees that it was Chloe calling her and accepts it.

“Decker?” Ella was confused since her shift hasn’t started yet. Lucifer hear’s this and tries to listen in but Ella waves him off. “Oh wow, okay I’ll be there.” She hangs up the phone and sighs.

“Well? What happened?” Lucifer asked, waiting for Ella to explain.

“Chloe needs me at the lab, it’s an emergency so I have to be there straight away. Looks like there's no lunch, sorry (Y/n).” Ella gave you an apologetic look.

“It’s fi-” “I can take her.” Lucifer interrupts you and smiles at your best friend.

“I-I don’t know Lucifer, she just met you. It’s better if she comes with me.” Ella looked really hesitant about it. She didn’t want to leave you alone to someone you just met but she doesn’t want to keep you hungry.

“And have her starve? I believe you have better manners than that Ms.Lopez.” Lucifer playfully lectures her. Ella looks at you for a response and you just smiled reassuringly at her.

“I’ll be fine Ella, just focus on your work, I’ll bring you your lunch, okay?” You smiled at your friend and she smiles back at you.

“Okay, okay. Call me if there’s a problem or text me. Make sure you stay with Lucifer at all times and you better not lose sight of her.” Ella points at Lucifer in a scolding way and you tried not to laugh.

“I never lose sight of women, one of my special traits.” Lucifer puts both of his hands up.

“Alright mom we get it.” You put her hand down and hugged her close. Once you parted, Lucifer guided you into his car which surprised you. You were kinda expecting a Lamborghini with the way he looks rich. This car was actually really classy. Lucifer opens the door like a gentleman and you sit in the passenger's seat. When you got inside, Ella passed the car with hers and waved at you.

“Have fun! You know what I want. Love you!” Ella blows a kiss at you and leaves the parking lot. You laughed at her declaration through the parking lot. Lucifer gets in the driver's seat and starts the car. The engine turns on and the vibration of the car has traveled to your body, making you blush a little. 

“Where would you like to go (Y/n)? Fast food I presume? I know one that’s close by.” Lucifer asks and you look at him with a genuine smile.

“Yeah, the sooner I get to Ella the less she’s gonna fuss over me.” You look back at the road and relax while feeling the wind through your hair.

“Perfect.” Lucifer grins and speeds up a little bit more. He couldn’t help but feel relaxed with you. It’s like some type of aurora you give him. He should be feeling excited to learn more about you and your private life. Looking for answers as to why Ella has hidden you for so long. Hell, even wanting to know your deepest desire. Yet all he wants to do now is relax.  _ ‘Not even the detective can make me feel that way.’ _


	2. Living Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to get this right, so I hope everyone enjoys it!~~
> 
> I also apologize for the long wait.

Ella enters the precinct all ready and focused. Lucifer being with you eased her mind. She knows he’s a good guy at heart despite his ‘devilish’ charms. Chloe smiles at Ella, relaxing her shoulders a bit.

“Thanks for coming by Ella, I just really needed you. You were probably doing something important.” Chloe looked at her apologetically. Ella smiled at her and patted her back.

“Don’t worry Decker, I was actually gonna come here with my scientific partner. I told her to go to lunch first and she said she’ll bring me something to eat. So we are all good.” Ella takes out the file for Chloe’s case evidence and brings it on the table for her to see. Spreading out the papers on the table in front of them. 

“Do you know where Lucifer is?” Chloe asked a little hesitantly. Ella looked at her and remembered what Lucifer asked from her.

“Oh he’s with my best friend, I told him to take her for lunch since she doesn’t have a ride and I had an emergency. Did you want me to tell him to come down?” Ella asked, tilting her head.

“Ah no, that won’t be necessary.” Chloe smiled and dismissed it. Ella can’t walk on eggshells around them. They’re pretty frustrating to keep together. One minute they’re cool friends, then lovers, and lastly in an argument that they can’t seem to figure out. It’s basically a cycle at this point.

“Alright Decker, what’s going on? You and Lucifer have been distant and it was really awkward at the crime scene yesterday.” Ella questioned and Chloe didn’t know how to respond.

“W-Well, I know we have our ups and downs but I just..don’t know. Lucifer and I ‘hooked up’ in his penthouse. I thought it would be time that we did, considering everything we went through together.” Chloe slowly explained and Ella listened and raised her eyebrow.

“You guys did it?? Wait, are you trying to say that you didn’t like it?” Ella's excitement quickly faded away. Chloe shifted from one foot to another while biting her lip.

“Um, it was nice. It just didn’t make me feel complete..I think maybe it’s just that he’s so used to getting in bed with women that he doesn’t know how to ‘make love’. I mean when I woke up all he had was a shit eating grin asking me ‘How was it’.” Chloe mimicked his british accent and looked down at the evidence. Ella hissed at the detail she spilled  _ ‘Damn dude.’ _

“Maybe, and I’m just making a suggestion here, maybe you should show him how to ‘make love’. Just surprise him tonight with a cute outfit and make sure he does everything out of love.” Ella shrugs with a smile and pulls out the photos of the crime scene. Chloe stays silent for a bit and slowly nods with a smile.

“You're right, he’s been a one time fling for so long that he doesn’t know how to keep it steady for one person. Thanks Ella.” Chloe smiles and goes back to work.

“Yeah no probs.” Ella smiles back at her.

  
  


“Mind if I ask some questions darling? This devil has just been curious about who you are.” Lucifer smiles while eating a fry. He’s been really nice to you and you were surprised to even get the courage to talk to a stranger.

“Go ahead and shoot.” You smile and bite your burger. The burger at this place is perfect.

“Just wondering how Ella hasn’t mentioned you during the time we’ve known her. Anything she’s ashamed to talk about? Oh, and please don’t skip the dirty details?” Lucifer grins and takes a sip of his drink. You laugh after you take a sip of your drink.

“Sorry to disappoint you but we’re not in a relationship like that. We’ve just been best friends for a very long time and she really hasn’t mentioned you guys either. You seem to have a lot of character to you. I’m surprised she hasn’t told me anything about you.” Your smile bloomed on your face and you haven’t smiled like that for the past year.

“That I do my dear, and I’m rather hurt she hasn’t mentioned anything about me.” Lucifer feigns his hurt expression and sighs in disappointment. “Although I can always make up for it.” Lucifer smirks and you chuckle while shaking your head.

“You are so persistent Mr.Morningstar.” You smile and playfully roll your eyes.

“Please call me Lucifer, darling, the formalities are long overdue.” Lucifer's smile spread and you smiled back with a nod.

“I’m gonna throw this away and order Ella’s lunch, we need to get going before she gets worried sick.” You get up from your seat and collect the empty wrappers and cup on your tray.

“Right, I almost forgot that Ms. Lopez has important matters to attend to.” Lucifer also stood up to help you clean up and throw them in the trash. You go to the line again to order your best friend's meal and grab the bag to go.

You and Lucifer exit the fast food restaurant and enter his classy vehicle. Lucifer has felt relaxed the entire time he was with you and hasn’t gotten the chance to use his favorite trick. Now he really wants to know what you truly desire. Maybe it will tell him more about who she is. 

You shift in your seat and cross one leg over the other, making you look fancy in his vehicle. Lucifer tried his best to keep his eyes on the road. The way your skirt slid up revealing that it’s a thigh high stocking hiding that precious skin. You were just thinking to yourself and closed your eyes to feel the wind. 

_ ‘Very naughty (Y/n). Sitting in a man's vehicle that way can get you into trouble, darling.’ _ You instantly heard Lucifer’s thought’s by accident and looked down at yourself. You should’ve worn pants. You uncrossed your legs and smoothed your skirt down, making sure he doesn’t see anything during the ride.  _ ‘Oh don’t hide them now darling, I was just enjoying the view.’ _ Lucifer’s thoughts still entered your mind and you blushed while looking away. Why did this have to happen now?  _ ‘A little lower and I probably would’ve-’ _

“How about some music?” You intervene his thoughts from going further and he straightens his posture by the sudden sound of your voice.

“I don’t see why not.” Lucifer turns on the music and you both listen to the songs he listens to. You're trying to control your mind more than focusing on the music. The music was more like a distraction for you to focus more on other things than his thoughts. This was always a pain in the ass for you. You focus on your breathing and close your eyes, making sure you have an empty mind. You put up a shield again to make sure you don’t let anyone's thought slip into yours. This is the first time it happened, and you guess that there’s still some things you need to improve.

You guys arrive at the precinct with a bag of food in your hands. Hearing anyone’s thoughts? Nope, so far so good. Not even Lucifer's thoughts have been entering your mind. You smile at your accomplishment. Lucifer opens the door to the lab and you step in while holding the bag higher.

“Is my special person still hungry?” You smiled and Ella's eyes widened excitedly.

“Yes! I’m starving, I love you so much!” Ella quickly grabs the bag and hugs you close.

“Who’s this?” A female voice asked. You didn’t notice that there was another person in the room. You followed the voice and found a blonde woman with a bun, who looked pretty and professional.

“This is (Y/n), the one I was talking about, and (Y/n) this is Chloe Decker, the detective and one of the best.” Ella introduces us with her arm around yours.

“Nice to meet you Detective Decker.” You held out your hand and smiled, while she did the same.

“Nice to meet you too (Y/n). So, Ella tells me that you're gonna help her in the lab?” She smiles at you.

“Oh yea, thanks to her I had a good recommendation and the interview went well.” You smiled at your friend in appreciation.

“Aww chucks, you're making me blush.” Ella gives you a wink while putting her food on the counter.

“Well I’m excited to see what you can solve alongside Ella.” Chloe smiles politely. Her eyes meet Lucifer and look back at the evidence. “At least now that you're here, maybe I should leave to let Ella give you some tutorials on how things are around here. I’m gonna check out this address right here.” Chloe picks up the enhanced photo and leaves the room while giving you a smile.

“You see that? She’s even been avoiding me.” Lucifer huffs while Ella takes a bite on her french fry.

“Dude you really can’t blame her. I mean, ‘How was it’, really?” Ella rolls her eyes and Lucifer looks taken back.

“Am I supposed to be present for this?” You asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Trust me, you're gonna be hearing stuff like this in the lab. Better now than never.” Ella pats your arm and puts away the papers in a file.

“She told you about that?...Well? Did she like it or not Ms.Lopez, a devil like me needs honest details.” Lucifer ignores what we said and goes to Ella.

“Lucifer, she’ll tell you later. Just try not to ask that again, makes it feel like you only liked the sex part.” Ella responds a bit dryly and you felt your stomach twist a bit hearing that. Lucifer had someone else and moments ago he was thinking dirty things about you. It’s not like you were expecting a prince charming, just someone to relate to. Right?

“Have you not met me? Of course I loved it, but no matter. I can sacrifice to wait a while longer for my answer.” Lucifer sighs and sits on a stool. Ella moves to the cabinet and hands me gloves to start my training. You stood next to her with some mixed feelings towards a new friend.

“Now, maybe you should go help Chloe since you both are partners. I’m gonna start showing (Y/n) the do’s and don’t of working here.” Ella tells Lucifer while opening the computer.

“Do I have to? Maybe I can give (Y/n) a tour of the precinct when you're done, which I’m sure won’t be long.” Lucifer suggested with a pleading look towards Ella.

“Actually Lucifer, I didn’t have a chance to catch up with Ella. It was really nice meeting you but I’m gonna dedicate this day for this one.” You smiled towards him. Ella smiled and pat Lucifer's back reassuringly.

“You heard the woman. Up you go Luce, a lot of gossiping needs to be done here.” Ella ushers him out of the lab while Lucifer tries to protest. Ella shuts the door locked and sighs in relief. “He always needs a little push. Now, on to our little tour of the place.”

“You mean ‘starting the tour’ after you eat.” You stated and Ella shuts the blinds and smirks.

“You know me so well. I need my energy and I couldn’t do that with some drama around.” Ella takes out her food and enjoys it with sparkling eyes. You couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of your best friend.

Ella has given you the whole tour of the place, especially her do’s and don’t list. This place seems like a pretty good start. Sure, there were things you wanted to tell Ella so badly, but how would she begin to comprehend everything that’s happened to you. She might think you're crazy or a little paranoid. Maybe it’s best to ignore it and keep quiet.

You filled a cup of coffee for you and Ella, then proceeded to go straight to the lab. Slowly opening the door, you saw Ella talking to a nerdy-like girl with glasses and a shoulder length hair cut. The conversation seemed secretive because she was whispering while the other girl was talking normally.

“Is everything alright Els?” You walked to the counter and put the cups down. Ella quickly turned around and acted like she was doing nothing.

“(Y/N)! Everything’s alrighty. I was just talking to myself about what I should to about…” Ella looked around and reached for the test tube behind the girl. “This! You see, Decker needs this examined as soon as possible.” Ella turned back around with her back towards the girl who just looks unaffected by all this.

You raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously.  _ ‘Alrighty? Test tube? Hold on, where did this girl come from? Wait, did Ella just say she was talking to herself?’ _ You didn’t know what to wrap your head around first so you tried to go along with it.

“Okay...I was only asking because you were whispering to her. I didn’t think that the test tube was involved, but I can do some tests on it if you want me to.” You say, looking at her and the girl a little hesitantly. You're unsure what to ask first so you just went with trying to help Ella with whatever she needed.

“Wait, did you just say ‘her’?” Ella pointed at you and then pointed at the girl. “And you...can see her?” Ella’s eyes were a bit wider.

“Ella, you're acting like she’s supposed to be invisible, of course I can see her. I’m sorry but who are you?” You turned from Ella to the other girl, who at this point seemed more shocked than surprised.

“Oh, uh- me? My name is Ray Ray, I’m actually just a friend of Ella. I was just about to leave, it was nice meeting you tho.” Ray Ray nervously left more shocked than Ella was frozen in her place. You turned back to Ella and waved your hand in front of your face.

“Uh, Earth to Ella? What was that all about? Are you good?” You looked at her confused and concerned. Obviously something strange is going on and you just wanted answers. Ella made eye contact with you and blurted out a strange question.

“Can you see ghosts?” She breathed out as if she was holding the air in her lungs from the shock she had. You frown, now completely confused at her question.  _ ‘Where is she going with this?’ _

“No Ella, I can’t see gho- what does that question have to do with anything that just happened?” You’re getting a little frustrated now and began drinking your coffee. She turned to the blinds and closed them again, even opened the door to check if anyone was gonna come in. You stared at her waiting for an explanation no matter how frustrated you are. The coffee burning your tongue was helping to keep you from showing your frustration.

“(Y/n)...” Ella began and leaned against the counter trying to keep her composure. “..I can see ghosts, a-and Ray Ray is one..” She looked at you waiting for a reaction. You blinked and thought about it for a second, processing what she’s saying.

“Uh, okay..? How long have you been able to see ghosts?” You questioned your nervous friend. Now you're more worried that these new abilities have caused you to see ghosts as well. The last thing you need is a spirit yelling for help while you were sleeping. It’s bad enough that you have to control your mind from reading everyone else’s thoughts.

“Since I was in the car accident, I saw her and I thought she was just there by coincidence..” She explains and you instantly had a flashback of how much you cried knowing that your best friend could’ve gone straight to heaven at any moment. Your expression softened and you suddenly felt guilty from being frustrated. 

“Then when I noticed that people couldn’t see her, I thought she was just an imaginary friend, but when that phase hasn’t passed..she revealed that she was a ghost and I believed her. At the time I felt special, but then I felt delusional because it wasn’t normal.” Ella avoided your gaze and your heart broke.  _ ‘All this time...and she never told me.’ _

“Oh Ella..why didn’t you say anything?” You sighed and pulled her close for a hug. Ella quickly wrapped her arms around you for a tighter hug.

“Cause I didn’t want you to think I was crazy. You’re the only amazing friend I have, and I didn’t want to risk it.” Ella sniffed and pulled away wiping her tears. You chuckled at her assumption while shaking your head. “What’s so funny?” She asked with a slight frown.

“We’ve both been keeping secrets, and to think we promised each other to be an open book relationship.” You explained and it was her turn to look at you confused.

“What secret are you keeping? I already noticed that you could see ghosts.” Ella frowned a bit. She thought that maybe you can finally tell her what you’ve been through during your disappearance.

“Lately, I’ve been hearing voices, and not the spirit kind. It’s more like reading people's thoughts.” You explained calmly to make sure she followed. Ella blinks and starts processing what you just confessed but kinda had a hard time believing.  _ ‘Ray-Ray did say that she’s not mentally crazy, nor that well either…’ _ You couldn’t help but actually read her mind because the silence was too awkward.

“Mentally crazy huh.” You hid the grin when her eyes went wide. The abilities you’ve developed did come in handy, and who says you can’t use it for fun. You crossed your arms and pretended to look offended.

“N-No! That’s not what I meant.” Ella blurted out and tried not to have a mental breakdown.  _ ‘Holy crap! Can you hear what I’m saying now? What about now? Now??’ _ She was using her head desperately, like testing a microphone. 

“Yes I can hear you Els.” You laughed while her surprised face became one who went into shock. Ella sat in the stool defeated and had her mouth open, wanting to say something but didn't know what to say first.  _ ‘H-how-? What..’ _

“This happened during my disappearance. I...well let’s just say that this was the result of it. I know you have so many questions but once I’ve dealt with my demons, I’ll tell you everything.” You put your hands on top of her and gave her a small smile. You know that she cares for you deeply, but you couldn’t give her the burden of your trauma.

Ella stood back up and hugged you tightly. “I’m just happy that we’re both weird together.” Her comment made you laugh with her. “But is the mind reading thing gonna be a problem to control, cause I gotta warn you that I get pretty active in there.” Ella asked, pulling back from the hug.

“No, it’s not. I’ve been controlling it so far. God forbid I accidentally see your wet dreams. I don’t wanna know your fantasies.” You laughed when she hit your arm playfully.

_ ‘Yeah..Things are gonna get better.’ _

“Azrael? What the bloody hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing father’s errands?” Lucifer looked perplexed at his young sister. Maze was unaffected by the angel's appearance, but gave her a nod while drinking.

“Lucifer, we got a problem..” Azrael fidgeted in her spot while observing Lucifer pouring a drink. 

“Whatever it is, it should be father's problem to fix.” Lucifer shrugged and downed his drink with a swig. 

“I guess it would but um- theoretically, if a human has gone through some traumatic experiences, would it be possible that she-or he can see angels that are invisible to the human eyes?” Azrael asked awkwardly. 

“That’s a tad too specific for a theoretical probability, Azrael.” Lucifer looks at her with a serious face.

“Are you talking about that chick that hangs out with Ella? I mean, thanks to her..and you, I got half a million.” Maze speaks up and drinks in peace, as if she hasn’t spilled some info.

“Maze, have you been helping Azrael without my knowledge?” Lucifer quickly turns to Maze and all she does is shrug his question away.

“I’ve been helping myself as a bounty hunter. She said it would be dangerous and I gladly took it as a challenge. Everything turned out great since I got my pleasure and prize.” Maze gave a smirk, thinking about her adventurous time.

“Her name is (Y/n), and yea..somehow she saw me while I was a ‘ghost friend’ for Ella. If that’s not weird then I don’t know what is.” Arael confessed and scratched her head.

“This is interesting indeed.” Lucifer grins and pours another drink. “Maybe I should spend some quality time with (Y/n). After all, not all humans can easily see divinity. This should be fun.” Lucifer gives a mischievous smirk and downs his drink in one go. For the short time he knew you, you peaked his interest even more. You’re the code he needed to crack.

“Lucifer, please be careful with her. She may not look like it but she seems pretty fragile to dig up her awful experience.” Azrael warned with a stern look.

“No worries sister, she’s in good hands. I just wanna know what dear ol’ dad has planned for me next.” Lucifer walks to the elevator and waves her away.

Once he knows he’s finally alone, he sits on his couch and scoffs at the thought of you being part of his father's plan. Why can’t the old man just have one straight plan instead of all these complicated choices and consequences? He’s had enough.

Lucifer downs another drink and leans back with a tired sigh.

DING.

Lucifer sits up straight and stands up to see Chloe in a long coat with heels. Lucifer instantly puts down his drink and smirks cockily. “My detective, I would’ve never figured that you were one with many kinks.” Lucifer walks towards Chloe and tries to wrap his arms around her, only to be rejected by his touch.

“Lucifer, I only came for a do over. Yesterday, all you were focused on was the sex part, not the emotional part that was supposed to be with it.” Chloe walked past him and walked to his bed.

“Pardon me? Last night was divine, why would we even want us to do a do over? Not that I mind more.” Lucifer followed her and frowned.

“Because, knowing that you're the devil, you have lived all these years sleeping with different women and you don’t even know what it’s like to take things slow. Sex is always fun, but we should be connecting emotionally as well if you want us to be official.” Chloe rationalized while taking her long coat off, showing her classy lingerie black dress. Lucifer just stared at her body and Chloe gave him a glare while snapping her fingers in front of his face. “That’s what I’m talking about, Lucifer.”

“Fine. Let’s do it your way then, lead the way detective.” Lucifer sighed quietly while taking his shirt off.

You walked out of the precinct late at night with Ella. It was a lot of work to do as a forensic scientist. Maybe you both can get out earlier as a team, now that you have each other's brains in the same room it would make things easier. You both made it into your shared home and landed on the couch.

“Man I’m so tired, I don’t even wanna lift a finger.” Ella sighs tiredly. You chuckled at how all of her optimistic energy has left her body.

“True that, but let’s try to make it to our bedrooms.” You stood up and helped Ella to stand. She groans at your ounce of energy but obliges anyway. You let her lay on the bed and you helped her get tucked in. The moment you make it to the door, she starts to snore as if she never had any sleep, and you tried your best not to laugh. You close the door to her bedroom and go to yours in an instant. You change your clothes and get straight to bed. Sleep instantly hit you the second you closed your eyes. 

It was just exhaustion that made the darkness such a calming presence. An empty mind with no worries. You let it embrace you and consume you, but there was some sort of light. A different figure came into view, and it was blurry. You tried opening your eyes more, it didn’t work.

_ ‘ _ _ Oh Lucifer!’ A female voice exclaimed. _ Okay, now that weirded you out more. What the-

_ ‘Am I doing good Detective?’ Lucifer’s questions with uncertainty. _ Oh hell no! Why are you dreaming about them doing it?! These two were the last thing on your mind.

_ ‘Just as long as it’s me your enjoying, not just the sex part. Just desire me.’ Chloe responded and tugged Lucifer close for a passionate kiss. _ May lord have mercy on your soul. This isn’t a damn dream, it’s a living hell! How did you get here?

You looked around and found yourself in someone’s penthouse, and by the looks of it..it’s Lucifer’s penthouse. His portrait says it all. You look away from the portrait when Chloe moans louder. They were mingled so close to each other that you wanted to claw your eyes out. It’s times like this that you hated your abilities.

Your face turns red with embarrassment when the thin black bed sheets reveal more of their skin and actions. As if the outline of their sex position isn’t revealing enough.

‘Uh, guys?’ You tried calling out to them just to have nothing leaving your lips. Your voice disappeared and your presence is clearly unknown to them. The groans and moans got louder and the intensity of their “love making” has gotten too much. You tried covering your ears but the noise couldn’t even muffle.

_‘I love y-’ Chloe was cut off by Lucifer releasing inside her with a growl._ _Chloe stayed quiet and surprised by the sudden release. She sighed and frowned while Lucifer tried to catch his breath._

‘Oh boy, talk about “love making”. He couldn’t even let her say those three little words. Was he trying to avoid saying it back?’ You said to yourself, even though no one could hear you. You just accepted the crazy situation at this point. There’s no going back.

_ ‘Did I do as you pleased?’ Lucifer caught his breath and hovered over Chloe, looking down at her. He saw her disappointed face and frown at the expression. Chloe made him pull out of her and removed herself from under him plus the bed. _

_ ‘Not at all. What was that?’ Chloe put her clothes back on and wrapped herself in a coat. Lucifer pulled his boxers on and a silky robe. _

_ ‘I’ve only done exactly what you asked.” Lucifer was getting irritated and poured himself a drink. Chloe crossed her arms and stood in front of him. _

_ ‘You didn’t even let me say those three little words. One would think you're trying to avoid the affection, or better yet, giving it.’ Chloe pointed out with a sharp look. Lucifer rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at her with tired eyes. _

_ ‘Detective, you know well enough that I’m willing to do-’  _

_ ‘Say it.’ Chloe interrupts Lucifer. _

_ ‘What?’ He stops moving his fancy glass around. _

_ ‘Say that you love me, that you're in love with me. You have to mean it and be honest, you’d never lie, even if you are the devil.’ Chloe looked at him with hope. All Lucifer could do was open and close his mouth, speechless. ‘That’s what I thought.’ She looked away sadly and picked up a drink. _

_ ‘Detective wait-’ _

_ ‘It’s Chloe! Try learning to use my first name once in a while!’ She walked to the golden elevator and gave him a glare while the doors closed. Once she was gone, Lucifer hunched over his piano and rubbed his face. _

‘Great, now I’m witnessing a fight between couple that just had sex. Poor Lucifer...’ You rubbed your head and sighed. You shifted awkwardly and tried thinking about what could help you go back to your sleeping body. Then an idea crossed your mind. You closed your eyes and made an attempt to empty your violated mind.

Darkness consumed you once again and this time you gasped. You sat up straight at your bed with sweat covering your face. That event really drained you physically even though the other part of you is fine. You turned to see the time and it was 1 a.m.

You sighed and layed back down to regain your strength. This time when you closed your eyes, you made sure not to let that happen again.

_ ‘Damn these living nightmares.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this random adventure. Please leave a comment to let me know if you like it and/or I should update more of this.


	3. Whatever Happens, is Meant to Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😎😍I'M BACK!~~~
> 
> 😖I know you guys have waited two months for a new update, and 😔 I deeply apologize for the wait! You all have shown so much support for this fanfic.  
> 🤓My statistics have shown that this fanfic has been more noticed, well known, and loved by you all. 😳😭I'm surprised by how many people love Lucifer, and this storyline.
> 
> 😊I've been trying to make it up to all of you by writing a long ass chapter. I think it's longer than 4,000 words.
> 
> 😆I love you all!~ 🥰Enjoy my lovelies!~~

Getting through the day with the weak amount of energy you had today was stressful enough, but trying to get by with just a string of your sanity is overbearing. You're hunched over the microscope, focusing on any sort of difference between each sample, even if it’s a slight difference. This helps you distract yourself from accidentally looking through peoples mind or discover something else.

“(Y/n), how’s it going there bestie!” Ella popped up from beside you with a pat on your back. The surprising greeting made you flinch away in fear. Ella quickly frowned, confusion and worry, this was just so sudden.

“Oh sorry Els, it’s going good. I found the difference between these samples from the crime scene. They almost tried to sneak past me.” You smiled nervously and tried to add some humor to lighten the mood you ruined. 

“That’s great..Hey, are you okay? You’ve been really fidgety since this morning, it’s like you’ve been avoiding stuff.” Ella gets closer and holds both of your arms gently, trying to soothe you. 

“Just a nightmare I had last night. Nothing I can’t handle.” You composed yourself and smiled at her reassuringly. Ella didn’t seemed too convinced, but she let it go anyways

“Alright, try not to work so hard. I want you to come with me at the next crime scene. I’m gonna go get us some coffee before we go.” Ella rubs your arm and walks out of the lab room. You felt like you probably should’ve been more convincing. If she could see you all jumpy then everyone else can too, and you don’t need that kind of attention. You rubbed your temples and breathed in and out to see if you can calm your own nerves.

“Hey Decker, I’m gonna steal your partner. Be back in a giffy!” Ella pops at Chloe’s desk out of nowhere, startling her a bit. Ella wasted no time to drag Lucifer towards the coffee and snack area, leaving Chloe confused. Lucifer tried to protest but Ella didn’t even give him the chance to complain.

“Sorry about that but I need your help with something.” Ella’s serious tone caught Lucifer’s attention. Lucifer seemed interested and surprised by Ella’s change of expression.

“I believe you’ve forgotten the old Lopez charm back there.” Lucifer pointed out with a grin. Ella isn’t one to have serious expressions.

“I’m serious Lucifer...it’s about (Y/n). I was wondering if you can give Linda a call so that (Y/n) can go see her. I don’t have much right now but I’ll chip in as much as I can.” Ella poured coffee on both mugs, and looked at him pleadingly.

“Now why on earth would (Y/n) want to see the good doctor?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Ella, trying to dig for more information on (Y/n).

“I couldn’t say anything even if I wanted to. You see Lucifer, I’ve been trying to be patient for her to tell me all her problems but it isn’t working. She might just need professional help. So can you do me a favor and call Linda?” Ella sighs tiredly and picks up both mugs.

“Alright Ms.Lopez, I’ll pay for the appointment myself, although you do owe me a favor later on. Deal?” Lucifer grins at Ella.

“Deal. Thanks Lucifer, it means alot.” Ella smiles happily at Lucifer and turns to go back to the lab you both were in.

“Indeed..” Lucifer grins and takes out his flask and takes a sip. If he couldn’t bring out more information about you directly, then maybe he can ask Linda everything she knows about you. Lucifer takes out his phone and dials the number of his therapist.

 _“Lucifer? I hope this is something important.”_ Linda sighs tiredly through the phone.

“Why yes it is doctor.” Lucifer turns to see you laughing with Ella in the lab. Lucifer’s grin falters into a concern gaze when he realizes how tired you looked. With one simple look at you and somehow he just wants to help you anyway he can, and it really frustrates him. Why the hell would he be automatically more concerned about you than his situation with the detective?

 _‘What the bloody hell is this?!’_ Lucifer thought to himself and sighs.

“Sooo~ you have any plans after this?” Ella asked, taking pictures of the corpse. It made you shiver each time you saw a dead body but you made sure you didn’t show it. You wanted to help Ella in every way you could.

“Nah, not really. Why got something in mind?” You were taking notes of the crime scene and what Ella observes.

“I do, and uh..” Her voice falters when she takes a moment to look at you. You look exhausted and it broke her heart that you aren’t willing to take the time to process and resolve your traumatic experience. It was hell for Ella, waiting for months just to know you were okay, and more months to see you again for her own eyes.

“And what? Are you alright Els?” You gave her a confused look, Els was never one to stop mid-sentence. Ella stayed silent for a moment, battling her inner thoughts while looking at the dead body. You don’t interrupt her thinking or even invade her thoughts.

“Have..you ever thought about going to a therapist?” Ella’s sudden question caught you off guard. She took some more pictures to fill in some silence on your part. She could somehow alway see right through you. It surprises you most of the time, but right now you really wished she didn’t pay attention to your invisible suffering.

“Uh..sometimes.” You answered, crouching down next to her. You knew this was a conversation only between you two.

“How come you haven’t tried?” She sighed and lowered her camera.

“Think about it Els, you're the only one who knows I can read minds. The story behind that isn’t...believable. What kind of therapist would take me seriously?” You told her and rubbed your temple. Ella noticed that your headache was starting again, she quickly pulled out pain killers and gave them to you. Thanking her, you took the pills and hoped that they kicked in sooner before it got stronger.

“I know a therapist that can help, she’s a good friend of mine. It would really mean alot if you at least gave her a shot. Please?” Ella looked at you with serious and pleading eyes. Damn her charms! You really can’t say no to that. You groaned and watched her grin at her victory.

“Fine. I’ll only try it once, and if it doesn’t work well, then can we drop the therapy subject?” You huffed while taking notes.

“Yup!” Ella hugged you tightly and you couldn’t but smile while you were taking notes. You have such a soft spot for Ella, and she knows it.

“Hey Ella, (Y/n). What do we have?” Chloe smiled while approaching with Lucifer. Ella broke from her embrace and started looking at the corpse.

“This is Wesly Rogers, choked to death by a wire while watching sports.” Ella pointed to the t.v behind them and continued. “Apparently he was just a science teacher, such a normal dude for a brutal death. He didn’t even get to see who won. Shame.” Ella sighed and shook her head.

“What’s more shameful is his outfit, such a nice house and he can’t even dress like he does.” Lucifer looks around the living room and then back at Wesly with disgust. You chuckled at his change of topic and Ella shook her head with a small snort. Chloe looked at Lucifer and rolled her eyes.

“That’s it? Just a crime of passion?” Chloe raised an eyebrow at the corpse and back to Ella.

“The evidence points to that direction but whoever murdered him is pretty much a pro. Wesly here fought back and normally you would scratch people or something, but his fingernails are squeaky clean. There’s no sign of fingerprints and no force entry.” You spoke up and stood up with Ella.

“That’s weird..does he have any family? A background?” Chloe asked and you gave her your notes.

“From what we got, he was just an orphan and has never been adopted. No girlfriend, wife, kids, nada. Dude just hangs out with teachers and students.” Ella responded and shrugs, packing her camera.

“Well, I guess he doesn’t need a love life since he’s so used to being lonely.” Chloe commented bitterly while giving you your notes back. You mentally winced at the comment, you looked at Lucifer and he stared at her with a frown. _‘Not today guys...’_ You packed your notes.

Before Lucifer could say a word, Chloe took the file from an officer and left. You and Ella looked at each other, you were visibly uncomfortable. You can tell that she was trying to communicate with you through her thoughts, so you took the invitation.

 _‘Got any idea on what that’s about?’_ Ella asked acting naturally while looking through some other notes you didn’t put away.

 _‘Two words. Living. Nightmare.’_ You quietly huffed.

 _‘What’s that supposed to mean?’_ She frowned slightly at your response.

 _‘I may have accidentally...split my subconscious from my body in my sleep, and maybe my subconscious side was somehow placed in Lucifer’s penthouse.’_ You kept your head down in embarrassment, staring at the notes.

 _‘Okay? What does that have to do with their relationship drama?’_ Ella seemed confused.

 _‘I uh-I witnessed them doing..sexual activities and then argued right after. Literally a second after they were done..’_ You elaborated and her eyes widened like saucers.

“Hello? Is there something in those notes that are more interesting than yours truly?” Lucifer waved his hands in front of you two, making you both snap out of your inner conversation.

“Sorry bro, uh we were just going through this one last time.” Ella explained and gave you the rest of the notes for you to pack.

“As I was saying, would either of you be interested in my assistance today?” Lucifer asked.

“That’s sweet Lucifer, but we got everything under control here.” You sympathetically smiled at the poor guy.

“Yes, of course..” Lucifer sighed and turned to walk out the crime scene. Unfortunately, having an optimistic friend that loves to help out those in need couldn’t just give you a break.

“But! We might need some help with files, papers, and all that sorts of stuff. I still got some research to do on this dead guy, so (Y/n) will be really lonely. Wouldn’t want to stress her out, you know?” Ella smiled at Lucifer while patting your shoulder, your eyes went to Ella’s.

 _‘Seriously? After what I told you, you're gonna have me stuck in a room with him?’_ You groaned mentally.

 _‘Oh grow up, it’s just sex and drama. The typical love life if you ask me. Come on, look at him, he looks sad.’_ Ella lightly scolded you and you turned to look at Lucifer. You noticed he had a gleam of hope in his eyes and you mentally sighed.

“Yea, I forgot you were busy too Els. I wouldn’t mind having extra help.” You gave him a smile, hopefully convincing him that you're alright with this. 

“Perfect! I’ll be there when you're ready.” Lucifer smiled and left the crime scene.

_‘You owe me for this Els.’_

_‘Don’t I always?’_

“How can you live with these boring duties?” Lucifer pulled out his flask and took a swig.

“You wanted to help with the boring stuff, welcome to hell buddy, not everything is as exciting as being in the field.” You scoffed lightly at his complaint.

“Trust me, this is much more exciting than hell itself.” Lucifer snorts and shakes his head. You put the files away, thankful that the endless piles of papers are over.

“I don’t know about that, I’m actually mentally preparing myself when the time comes." You jokingly said while texting Ella about your completed task. You were expecting a laugh but all you heard was silence. His silence was getting a little uncomfortable until he finally spoke.

"What would make you believe that you belong in hell?" His voice was surprisingly soft. You stopped typing and your eyes met his. From your point of view, you saw concern and curiosity. His eyebrows furrow in confusion, he's trying to understand you.

"Just a feeling, you know? I'm not very Christian, although I do believe in the 'big guy' as Ella would call him." You chuckled, thinking about your friend. "I'm far from perfect, like way far. For me, it all depends on what you die for instead of what you live for. You can be a saint all your life and still go to hell." You continued your explanation while finishing your text to Ella. It's strange that you're having this conversation with him of all people.

"What, so you have faith in dear ol' dad on your death? Despite everything he could've helped you go through in your life, you deliberately choose to trust him in your last seconds of life?" Lucifer scoffs and stands from his stool to walk towards you. You're surprised by his argument, this topic must be really sensitive. _'Dear ol' dad? Seriously?'_

"He might've made me Lucifer, but he didn't create my future, because if he did then I should feel like I'm going somewhere. This isn't about who I believe in at the end of the day. Why are you so in depth with this conversation anyways?" You raised your eyebrow at him while he towered over you.

“You shouldn’t be speaking so freely about death, especially where you’ll end up. Unless… there’s something you regret dearly, your deepest darkest desire perhaps?” Lucifer loses his irritated pose and leans a bit, making you cautiously lean back.

“Uh-Lucifer, I don’t know what you're trying to pull out of this conversation but since we’re done here, how about I go catch up with Ella and you can see what Chloe is up to.” You stood up from your stool and walked around him to the door. You’re really trying to stay out of his thoughts, somehow it’s harder with him and you just don’t get it. _‘Come on chica, you were doing so well today.’_ You scolded yourself mentally.

Just when you opened the door, an arm reached out from behind you and closed it. You yelped when you were sharply turned around and pinned against the door by your shoulders. Your startled eyes quickly made contact with Lucifer’s frustrated orbs. You don’t know what came over him. One moment you two were having a playful conversation and then it was somehow flipped upside down.

“Lucifer, what are you doing? Let go!” Your voice was loud enough to become a warning, but not enough to alert the noisy precinct. You tried to struggle but his grip only tightened on your shoulders.

“I’ve clearly had enough with the ‘innocent human’ facade, my dear. A six month disappearance and you come back as someone ‘special’? Ray has certainly been cautious around you but I would love to get to the bloody point.” Lucifer scoffs at your acting, which was something you weren’t doing at all. You froze at the mention of your disappearance and Ray-Ray. That information made you scared and confused.

“H-how do you know about that and R-Ray-Ray?” Your eyes widen, turning pale. You thought that you and Ella were the only ones that could see the ghost. Just like you thought no one else knew about those six months you refused to think about.

“I have my connections. Now that we’ve cleared the air, how about you answer my questions. Did my father send you to meddle with my life?” Lucifer glared, making you feel tiny and weak. He wasn’t the Lucifer you first met, he’s darker...almost dangerous.

“Your father? Lucifer what the fuck has gotten into you, I didn’t know you even existed until you broke into Ella’s apartment. Now let me go!” You couldn’t take the forceful interrogation any longer, this behavior has just opened old wounds you never wanted to think of again. You tried kicking him off of you, but he stayed in place like a fucking wall, not even a centimeter away from you.

“Ugh, stubborn as a mule. Very well then, you brought this upon yourself.” Lucifer grumbled, making you stand up straight against the door. He straightened out his shoulders and leaned in, his dark orbs piercing into your delicate ones. “ _What_ , do tell, is your _deepest_ desire?” His voice rumbled darkly, like he’s putting a spell on you.

The second he asked that question, your eyes couldn’t look away from his. It was as if his eyes were the strongest magnets in the universe. You couldn’t concentrate on your own thoughts, your surroundings, or the situation. Your mind was filled with many memories all at once. The memories that were spilling out weren’t sweet, they were horrible. It was a recap of the woman you used to be to the woman you are now.

Tears started to blur your eyes. The woman you were before was the woman you wanted to be now. Not this..freak of nature..

Lucifer was concentrating even harder, he was amused by the strong willpower she had to refuse to confess her desires. Noticing her tears, Lucifer froze in place and stared at her tear stained cheeks. Watching them fall, his face changed from menacing to guilt. Here he was, angry at the thought of his father tweaking his life as if he needed a path to follow, that he didn’t notice the pain he was inflicting on to you.

Lucifer stopped his mojo and loosened his grip on your shoulders, but it was too late. Your breathing was shallow, tears continuing to fall. You were starting to hear those voices again, the ones in your memories, from the precinct, and the one in front of you. You instinctively put your hands up to cover your ears, knowing that it wouldn’t help. You whimpered and you were finally able to close your eyes. Your fear, anger, and desperation got the best of you...and your abilities.

 _‘Let me GO! LET ME GO!’ A voice rang out in an empty dark room._ Lucifer’s eyes widened and turned his head to the corner of the room. The corner of the forensic room was darker than it originally was. He saw a girl, with disheveled hair, bloody clothes, just a fragile and weak form.

 _‘Please..someone help me please...LET ME OUT!’ The girl hit the wall with a heart wrenching sob._ Her face finally revealed to be...you. Lucifer’s breath hitched and he turned back to you, your eyes were closed tight and you kept covering your eyes, as if you were desperately trying to block the horrible scene. Lucifer was shocked, it was impossible for a mortal to do such things. His father would never allow it, not even if it was meant to set him on some kind of path. This was something that neither heaven or hell has ever created.

Lucifer reached out to your hands covering your ears and tried to talk calmly over the suffering voice in the corner of the lab. “(Y/n), listen to me, it’s over now. There’s nothing for you to suffer from anymore.” His calm voice made you open your blurry teary eyes. Your hands were trembling under his touch.

“There you go, now take a deep breath and concentrate on me, can you do that?” Lucifer took a hold of your hands gently. You took a deep breath and stared into his eyes, your vision clearing up from all the tears. “That’s right, come back to me darling.” He put his hands on your cheeks to wipe away your tears. All you saw in his eyes was nothing but care and guilt. Your mind came back to reality, voices and memories fading away, coming back to the light. 

Lucifer turned to see if the other suffering you was still there but it was gone. It was just the original corner of the white forensic lab. Staring at his confusion, you realized he saw a snippet of your memories from your disappearance. He turned towards you again and removed his hands from your face slowly.

Processing and remembering what led to this point, you backed up a bit and glared at him. You were boiling mad, the way he somehow forced you to open those wounds again. How he was controlling and manipulating your mind for his own benefit. He noticed your body language and he tried to reach out to your cheeks again.

“I...I’m sor-” You slapped his hands away harshly and bolted out the door. Lucifer tried to follow you but you stopped short when you bumped into Ella and Chloe. Right on cue.

“(Y/n)? Hey, what happened?” Ella looked into your eyes with warmth and comfort. You choked a sob and hugged her close to you, burying your face in her shoulder. Ella held you close, surprised that you broke into tears. She wanted to desperately understand what you're going through, like she always wanted to when you came back.

Lucifer was close by, this made Chloe tense. Did he show you his true form? Ella’s attention went to Lucifer’s guilty form, making her in protective mode.

“What the hell did you do?" Ella glared at him and held you closer like a momma bear with her cub. Lucifer’s mouth opened slightly but closed again, he didn’t know how to explain this, especially since Ella doesn’t know his true form. Chloe observed him carefully, he seemed hesitant to get closer and he wanted to speak up, at least to you since his eyes never left your sad state.

“I’ll take him with me to finish the case, and talk some sense into him along the way. You can stay with (Y/n) for the rest of the day, thank you for your help Ella. I hope you feel better (Y/n).” Chloe genuinely comforts you and calms Ella’s protective posture. She walks towards Lucifer and gives him a stern look while nodding to the other direction, away from the two of you. 

Lucifer nods back and gives you one last look before walking off with her. Chloe didn’t fail to notice that he was hesitant on leaving when he looked back. She didn’t know what’s going on in his head, but what she did know from just a glance was that he wanted to be there for you. To comfort you. 

Chloe felt a slight pain in her chest, the comfort and kindness he wanted to give you was something he hasn’t shown the past two months. Their emotional and physical intimacy hasn’t been the same. She wonders if God had other plans for Lucifer. Maybe she wasn’t enough for the devil she was created for. Chloe shook her head and focused her way out of the insecurities.

  
  


_‘Whatever happens, is meant to happen.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤔How was it? 
> 
> 🙇♀️🙏I hope it was a start for forgiving me, cause you all have really been patient.
> 
> 💌I also wanted to show you all my tumblr account, in case you want a notification on when my chapters have been updated. 😂Lately I've been having difficulties on getting notifications on this site.  
> Tumblr: https://haziel-luz.tumblr.com/


	4. Sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies~ It's been a while and I missed this place. I hope you enjoy.

Nothing could be better than having someone that can make you happy. It’s one of the things that you think about the most when you're with Ella. Her positive attitude always makes your day. Even her generosity even makes you feel guilty for no damn reason. Which is exactly why you can’t have her missing a day from work because of you.

“Els, it’s fine really. I can take this moment to be more familiar with the city, you shouldn’t have to worry about me.” You smiled reassuringly. Emphasis on the word  _ try _ .

“What, and miss a day where I can have you all to myself? No way! Oh, that reminds me, we should go shopping for some clothes to go clubbing tonight. I got a good feeling about this.” Ella’s eyes only showed excitement, that made you give up. You noticed the way she tried to gently brush your guilt away by talking about the things she wants to do. Clever.

“Alright, since your mind is made up then let’s go shopping.” You giggled, picking up your purse. Ella wasted no time in getting her keys and wallet.

_ This should be nice. _

A lunch break is a person’s precious time. No rush, no stress, no drama. Just you and food. All humans know this, but this morality doesn’t really apply for celestial beings. This truly annoys a certain therapist, especially now while she’s listening to the devil himself.

“I tell you doctor, this really is becoming a bigger issue than I realize. The detective and I have slowly lost our mojo. A bloody mess I tell you, she’s become more moody, and not in a good way.” Lucifer huffs while straightening his suit. All Linda could do was breathe in and out calmly. She doesn’t want to lose her shit.

Linda left her desk to sit in her usual chair, composed but keeping the glare. “Lucifer. You do know that this is my lunch time, right? What did we talk about.”

“My apologies doctor, but this is really important. This would only take a moment, I can pay extra.” Lucifer took out a stash of money and placed it on the table. Linda sighed in defeat and gestured for him to continue.

“Fine. This better be the last time Lucifer. I’m serious.” Linda sternly says, taking the money. 

“Of course, now what should I do about the detective?” Lucifer nods and leans a little forward, ready for the answer.

“Listen, I can’t just solve your problems. I can only make you see different perspectives that can lead you to the path of realization. Instead of what you should do, think about what you did. What did you do to make her this way? In her perspective.” She explained slowly to make sure he understood.

“Well, I’m not really sure. I haven’t been with other women like I used to, I’ve been more open about us. Although...there was an unexpected conflict after our intimate activities.” Lucifer was deep in thought and Linda took notice of his expression.

“Mind elaborating?” She raised an eyebrow a bit.

“The detective suddenly came one night in ravishing clothing, a wonderful surprise. Little did I know, she only wanted a ‘do over’. Something about having emotional intimacy besides all the fun.” He frowned slightly, turning to Linda for guidance.

“Lucifer, do you even love Chloe?” This came clear for the therapist. She might as well just be there for him as a friend for now. His expression and body language is more different than usual, which concerns her.

“I...I thought I knew..but I guess I still don’t know.” Lucifer sighed and leaned back on the furniture. He closed his eyes for a second and instantly saw your teared face, which made him tense and open his eyes. He takes out his flask and takes a good swig. Why are you burned in his mind? He has a significant other to focus on.

“Is there anything else that’s bothering you?” Linda hid her amusement when she saw him tense with his eyes closed. Something was going on, something so different.

“(Y/n)...” He quietly says while looking at the flask. Linda almost couldn’t catch what he said, this is really out of character for him.

“(Y/n)? You mean the new client you wanted me to take in for a session? What about her?” Linda was now intrigued by the new topic. She can’t help but study him like how any therapist would. This is the devil after all, who wouldn’t want to understand his emotions.

“I made an assumption that she was working for my father and confronted her about the matter. It didn’t end well.” Lucifer lightly scoffed, more to himself.

“What happened Lucifer?” Linda pressed a little bit, to see where this could go.

“I hurt her...You see, she’s not like any normal human or celestial being that my father created. She’s different...which should be impossible, hence the assumption. From what I’ve seen, she’s already been through hell without even going there personally.” Lucifer frowned and stared at his reflection on the silver flask.

Linda just stays silent for a moment, watching Lucifer’s behavior. She didn’t want to point anything out to Lucifer, but he seems more guilty with (Y/n) than with Chloe. Which says a lot.

“What gets under my damn skin is how different I feel whenever it involves her.” Lucifer scoffs and takes another swig from his flask.

“How different?” Linda frowns a bit.

“Whether her presence is shown or not, it’s hard to bloody focus. My best solution at the moment is finding out what she is. No human or celestial has ever been as bothersome as her, not even the Detective.” Lucifer puts away his flask with a sigh.

The therapist raises her eyebrows at his suggestion. Was the devil really this dense? God knows how many therapists are needed in this world.

“Maybe, just maybe, she’s not the problem. There might be something about her that you're drawn to. Just like Chloe, her presence makes you physically human, vulnerable from immortality.” Linda tries to explain and give a hint, hoping to lead something that can be possible yet not so far fetched. 

“What does that have to do with this?” Lucifer frowns at Linda’s obvious recap. He can admit to himself that there’s something about you that he’s drawn to. Why was she comparing you with Chloe?

“Lucifer just look at yourself, the emotions you feel at the moment. You look tired, guilty, and mostly concerned. Don’t you feel these emotions whenever you're around (Y/n), or when you even think about her?” Linda puts her hand on her chest, emphasizing the emotional turmoil he’s having. “Now I’m only giving a theory here, but maybe (Y/n) makes you emotionally human, possibly making you vulnerable to your own desires, fears, or any other type of emotion that doesn’t make you the devil.” Linda finishes her theoretical reason for his behavior.

Lucifer stays silent for a second and then starts to chuckle. “Emotionally human?” Then his chuckles turn into laughter. “Oh, Dr. Linda, I didn’t peg you as a comedian. You would very much be a success.” Linda gives a deadpan face and crosses her arms. The devil slowly stops his laughter when the therapist didn’t find it amusing.

“You're serious...What, besides the one human that can take away my immortality I have another one that can take away my devilish spirit?” Lucifer’s pissed, now he has to deal with two complex beings. Both jeopardize his main essential of being the devil.

“I know this isn’t ideal for you Lucifer but this shouldn’t be a bad thing. Perhaps (Y/n)’s presence can give you more perspective of being more than just the devil.” Linda tries to calm him down. Linda can only think of how well this could be for Lucifer. 

With your presence, there might be a chance that Lucifer can be more than just an angel or the devil. He could break the chains of labels that his own father has made of him throughout the millennia.

“I don’t want to be more than just the devil because that is who I am. The Devil!” Lucifer abruptly stands up from the furniture angrily and goes for the door. “Why pretend to be anything else than a fallen angel? That’s just ridiculous.” Lucifer leaves while slamming the door shut, making the therapist jump a bit.

“...He’s gonna be okay.” Linda persuades herself and goes back to her lunch. Before even taking a bite of her food she tilts her head to the side in a second thought. “Right?”

You look around the room, cautious of every drunk person walking by. Ella brought you to Lux, one of the best bars in LA, or so she describes. You’ve seen crazier house parties, but this one seemed more classy with a modern bar. 

You just enjoyed the music and dancing with your enthusiastic friend. Never a boring moment with Ella Lopez.

“I’m gonna go get us some drinks, mind finding a table?” Ella tries to speak louder than the speaker themselves, you laughed at her attempt.

‘Els, you know we can just mentally communicate, right.’ You grinned and she rolled her eyes and waved you off while leaving to get drinks. Your heels are hurting like hell anyways. You try to find an available table until you bumped into someone. 

“Sorry-” You looked up to meet eye to eye with Lucifer himself, your blood ran cold instantly. Without a second to waste, you quickly moved to the side and tried to leave his sight. Lucifer reached out to your arm and held it with a gentle grip.

“Hold on, I know I’ve done some..dreadful actions towards you but mind if I explain myself?” Lucifer raised his other hand up, showing you that he doesn’t mean harm.

“I don’t have time for people with poor excuses.” You scoffed, tugging your arm back from him. You can somehow see a flash of guilt within his confident self. You left him in the dust and took a moment to walk out the club, texting Ella that you’ll be out for some fresh air and come back.

“Alright I deserve that.” Lucifer mutters to himself and goes to the bar.

“Luci!~” Ella hugs him out of nowhere, surprising the devil.

“Well I’m glad someone appreciates my presence.” Lucifer gently shifts away from the hug. Ella looks at him confused but quickly fades. She frowns and points at him accusingly.

“You made my best friend cry, what the hell was that about?” Ella may be drunk but she’s always serious when it comes to those she loves. “You better apologize mister.” Lucifer puts her finger down.

“Trust me miss Lopez, I’ve tried but she’s one stubborn woman, I wouldn’t blame here.” Lucifer sighs and asks for a drink from the bartender.

“She’ll accept if you're genuine about it, just give her time, she’s not one to hold a grudge.” Ella smiled and felt her phone vibrate. She giggles when she sees that you’ve decided to get some fresh air. “Well not a long grudge, but you’ll get there.”

Lucifer rolls his eyes at her last comment, “Yippee.” He drinks his liquor and scoffs at himself. Here he is again feeling guilty and worried about you, when he should be worried about Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry, honestly I forgot about about writing for a while, a lot has happened and I hope everyone's safe and alright.
> 
> Now that I'm back I hope that I can bring my creativity back, it's been a while and I hope I didn't make any of you upset. I know how it feels to wait for another chapter you guys grew to love or enjoy.


End file.
